Soul Spirits
by DarkLover62199
Summary: After an accident ending the weapon and miester's life they are resurrected by the "Man in the moon" As the spirits of courage and loyalty they stick together as weapon and miester as they are chosen as two new guardians working as one. Together, along with the other guardians they must protect the children of the world from a very familiar enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with this new story i hope you guys enjoy it! I'm using a program called WordPad and I have yet to learn how to use it! This fanfic is based on the anime and some bits and pieces of the manga. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Chapter 1: Into the depths**

**Maka's P.O.V**

The sound of waves clashing against each other reached my ears.

I felt like I was falling, I heard a voice call out to me.

_"Maka!"_

Soul? What is he...?

I felt my consciousness slip through my fingers like sand.

At that moment I felt someone grab on to me, clenching me against their body, who is it?

Salt water instantly hit my senses, my breath was beginning to fade, I felt someone grab my hand tightly as the salt water tried to separate us.

This grip, I know this grip it's Soul!

Something hard impacted against my upper back, I opened my mouth to cry out in pain but the salt water invaded my throat.

By that point I felt my eyes closing and my heart slowing down.

Everything became dark.

**~0o0~**

I felt something bright hit my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up.

_'The moon? W-what is it saying?'_

I felt a slight ache on my upper-back, in my shoulder-blade area specifically.

I remembered someone was holding my hand, I look over to my left and see Soul. He was also looking up at the moon.

I let go of his hand and begin to swim up to the surface.

As I broke through the surface i gasped for air, how long have we been down there?

Beside me I heard Soul surface and gasp for air as well.

"M-Maka are you ok?" his voice was rough.

I coughed a bit, "I'm fine, how about you? Where are we?"

We both looked around and found nothing but water, salt water.

"The sea...but how did we get here?" Soul asked.

"I...remeber...um we were fighting a witch, she sent an attack and I slipped off the cliff" My head pounded as memories began to flow back into my brain.

"Then I jumped in after you" Soul added .

I nodded, remembering when he called out to me.

"I think I see a shore over there!" Soul said pointing to a distant shore.

"Let's head back, we still have to find that damn witch" I muttered darkly, I began to swim rapidly as a sudden burst of energy burst through my body.

"No forget about the witch we need to get some rest and contact Lord Death, they're probably worried Maka" Soul said giving me a stern look.

I clenched my jaw, _'He's right, everyone's probably worried'_

"FIne let's just hurry up before the sharks eat us"

Soul shook his head and chuckled as he continued to swim by my side.

**~0o0~**

We dragged ourselves on to the shore.

"M-Maka?"

I looked at Soul who looked at me with surprise.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Y-your back! You have wings!"

I blinked, _'W-wings? What!?'_

"W-what?" I squeaked.

"You have black wings! And where did these hair bows come from!?" He picked at my pigtails.

I felt something flap behind my back.

"What the hell!?" I jumped up surprised.

"It looks like...black blood" Soul muttered as he inspected my wings.

**Soul's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my eyes, Maka has wings! But how!?

She looks like an angel! Wait...Uh, we fell off a cliff and now she has wings...does this mean we're dead and she's some kind of angel.

"A-are we dead!?" I asked.

I looked over at Maka who had a blank face, she then started to laugh.

"Don't be stupid, then why hasn't Lord Death collected our souls yet?" Maka asked while she marveled her wings.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, "Did you get taller?"

I blinked, I turned to Maka and she looked shorter.

"I am taller" I muttered.

Something strange is happening here, I can physically feel it.

_"Courage, loyalty"_

Huh. who said that, my eyes widen as I looked up at the moon.

Maka seemed to have heard that voice too, we both looked at the moon, it shined so brightly, it's...speaking!

_"Courage and loyalty"_

What does that mean!?

I sighed as I took off my leather jacket.

"Maka...did you hear that?" I asked, maybe she has a clue.

"...I'm courage...and your loyalty..." she whispered not taking her gaze off the moon.

"Huh?"

"We need to contact Lord Death, something strange is going on" Maka said as she turned around heading to civilization.

I feel my stomach drop, something was going on and it isn't good.

**~0o0~**

"Maka slow! You're going to bump into someone!" I tried to grab her hand but she turned a corner once again escaping.

I sighed, Maka could be troublesome of a girl sometimes!

As i turned the corner I noticed a large group of people walking towards Maka.

"Yo Maka slow down dammit!" I yelled.

She scoffed and continued towards them.

They'll have to move out of the way of the raging girl charging towards them.

Then it happened, the group of people walked right through Maka!

The group of people approached me, I stood frozen as I felt them pass right through me!

I held my chest breathing heavily, what the hell was that?

I saw Maka fall to her knees clutching her chest.

I can worry about myself later Maka needs me!

I run to her and crouch down to her level.

"Maka?"

"You felt it right?" she whispered.

"They went through us" I muttered.

"It...felt like I was alone! No one can see me!" she cried.

"You're not alone! I'm right here with you and we will figure this out together!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

She nodded but still kep her head down.

We started walking to some bake shop with a glass window. We stood in front of it, I began to breathe on it making it all fog up.

I wrote down the numbers 42-42-564.

I sighed in relief when ripples started to appear on the glass window.

"Lord Death?" hopefully he can still see us.

_"Soul, Maka...I see it has happened to you two" _the masked figure said in a serious tone.

No not his serious voice, something bad is going on.

"Lord Death do you know what's going on?" Maka asked lifting her head up.

_"Yes, it's not all bad though, you two have died and become spirits"_

Maka gave out a humorless giggle, "You can't be serious!"

Unfortunately Lord Death didn't say anything.

"I'm very serious Maka" he said.

"Then how can you see us?" Maka asked, I saw tears threatening to fall out.

_"Because I'm a spirit as well, a Death God to be exact" _he explained.

"Then how is it that we see you?" I asked.

_"You live in a society where the grim reaper is involved, and as you have experienced other paranormal creatures that would only exist in novels"_

I close my eyes trying to comprehend what the hell is going on.

_"The man in the moon knew this was going to happen, he chose both pf you, Maka the spirit of courage, and Soul you are the spirit of loyalty. Work together to protect this world from evil"_

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Evil? What do you mean evil? Is something going to happen?" I asked as I clenched my fists, it's the only thing that's holding me back from bursting into tears.

_'Dead!? But how can we be dead!?'_

_"You will know soon, but I myself don't know what it is quite yet, but something wonderful is coming your way, Manny says so" _Lord Death said giving us two piece signs.

"Manny?" Soul and I asked.

"The man in the moon, I'm sure you've heard him when you two woke up" Lord Death said.

My thoughts paused when he said that.

_'The voice we heard?'_

"That voice he heard is called Manny?" I asked in disbelief.

"What about the others?" Soul asked suddenly.

My stomach dropped.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki. Their images flashed through my head.

Tears started to swell up, out of the corner of my eye I saw Soul's fist tighten.

He's thinking the same thing.

_"Don't worry if they believe in you they will be able to see you!" _Lord Death added.

My tears began to dry up.

"Really?" I asked.

Lord Death pounced back and gave us peace signs.

I sighed and looked behind me to find my wings missing, either they've disappeared or they retracted into my back. I began to touch the hair bows and I literally feel my fingers through the bows, "I don't think I can get rid of these" I said loudly cracking a smile on Soul's face.

**A/N: No I had to kill them! I was a little depressed I have to say but they're alive? Anyways I had a small design for Maka for this fanfiction so if you wanna see that it's on my Instagram Darklover62199. Anyways if you guys have any questions feel free to leave them in the review box and I shall answer them in the next chapter! Till then!**

**P.S: Reviews! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there and welcome! Anyways that whole P.O.V (Part of view) thing was only for the first chapter! (Hopefully, IDK) So on to chapter two hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Chapter 2: Manny's Announcement**

**Normal P.O.V**

The North Pole always seemed to be a deserted, cold place...to an adult that is. But to a kid with a vivid imagination it was a hideout for Santa Claus.

But what adults and even some kids didn't know, the North pole, on a range of mountains laid a certain workshop.

**~0o0~**

Contraptions flew all over the place, buzzing and shining brightly.

Yeti walked around carrying boxes of toys ready to be painted or assembled on a stand.

TIny elves ran around the shop playfully kicking each other and 'trying' to help the Yeti's with the toy making.

A large man with white hair and blue eyes filled with wonder walked around the workshop observing his workers and their daily tasks.

A teenage boy with white hair and pale skin flew around the workshop with a wooden staff observing, and once in a while pulling a small prank on the hard-working Yeti, he was Jack Frost, the spirit of fun.

When he was chosen a guardian almost a year ago he decided to live in North's domain where it was cold, and no back-breaking trees to rest on, just the way he liked it.

He performs his duties bringing fun and snow all around the world.

Ever since the incident with Pitch, the guardians have been on high alert. With meetings at least twice a week and some of Toot's fairies patrolling the world while they collect teeth. Watching out for any kind of sign of disturbance.

One of the meetings was yet to happen that evening so Jack took the opportunity to fulfill a duty before the meeting started.

His mission: Visit Jamie Bennett

**~0o0~**

Jack laughed as the wind took him to the town of Burgess.

"Hey calm down!" Jack laughed.

The wind paid no mind to the immortal teen.

The winter spirit's white hair whipped wildly against his face.

He landed on a branch, although he flew everywhere he needed a break once in a while.

He carefully jumped of the branch, his bare feet hit the cement which instantly froze over at contact.

The winter spirit twirled his wooden staff creating cold winds which spread around the town of Burgess.

He began to fly around the town freezing everything with his staff touched, laughing a bit when some one fell on it.

He flew up to admire his handy work on the town.

_'What month are we in?' _Jack thought as he began to fly to the Bennett household.

For some reason his biological clock was malfunctioning.

Once he reached his destination Jack tapped the window with his staff creating beautiful ice patterns.

Inside the room was eleven year old Jamie Bennett who gasped when he heard the tap.

He grinned when he noticed the window full of frost, although it was completely covered and he couldn't see past it, he knew who was waiting on the other side.

Jamie instantly abandoned his english essay and went to open up the window.

"Jack what are you doing here!?" Jamie asked, every word filled with excitement.

Jack chuckled and ruffled Jamie's brown hair.

"Came for a visit of course!" Jack grinned.

The winter spirit usually made rare visits to Jamie almost every two months.

Being a guardian and a winter made him a little busy, not to mention he was a tad bit lazy when it came to his seasonal duties.

Jamie grinned.

"So how have you been Jamie?" Jack asked as he sat on said boy's bed cross-legged.

Jamie's face instantly fell, he sat back down on his chair and was face once again with the incomplete essay in front of him.

Jack tsked, "Not good I assume"

Jamie sighed, "Well lately I've been busy with school and soccer"

Jack frowned, he wasn't really familiar with the modern education system.

"Sorry to hear that dude" Jack said.

Jamie shook his head, "No that's ok, I need a small break from book work, anyways how are you Jack?"

Jack smiled, he tell Jamie was giving it his best with his work.

"Nothing much just the usual, bringing a snow day and guardian meetings, speaking of which I have one tonight but I'd rather not go" Jack said throwing himself backwards onto Jamie's bed.

Jamie chuckled, "You'll have to go it's your duty, not to mention that you live with Santa, he'll scold you for not showing up"

Jack groaned, "Fine I'll go mom!"

Jamie laughed at his comment.

The teen began to float off the bed.

"Alright time to go, I don't wanna be late or Bunny will smack me with his boomerangs" the winter spirit muttered as he stretched.

"Well the I'll see you later, I have to get back to my essay" Jamie said before giving out a loud yawn.

Jack chuckled, "Ok, I'll try to visit more often, quick question, what month are we in?"

Jamie flipped through his calendar on his desk, "October why?"

Jack groaned, "I brought snow a little bit to early, anyways I'll see you later" The winter spirit jumped off the window ledge and flew towards the North Pole.

**~0o0~**

When Jack arrived at the North Pole he found elves running around with silver platters filled with christmas treats.

"They're already here" Jack muttered.

He was probably the last one to arrive to the meeting, well he did make small detour with Jamie.

Jack shrugged, it didn't really matter if he was late to these meetings anyways, nothing interesting ever happens.

Jack pushed the double wooden doors forward and was instantly greeted by the smell of freshly baked gingerbread and eggnog.

The young spirit headed towards the dining room where past meetings were held.

Entering the enormous hall he was greeted by a booming voice.

"Jack! You made it!" North announced holding both of his hands up.

"Last one as usual mate?" A certain rabbit snickered.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Whatever kangaroo" Bunny growled.

"Ok boys enough fighting, now that Jack's here we can begin our meeting!" a certain fairy proclaimed.

A short yellow man holding a cup of eggnog approached the three and nodded.

"Haha of course! Take a seat everybody!" North said as he pulled out a chair at the head of the table.

The rest of the guardians followed along and sat down at the table.

"OK first order of business, any strange things this week?" North asked clasping both of hands under his chin.

All the guardians shook their heads.

Jack tsked, _'As always nothing' _

While the guardians discusses matters, Jack's mind decided to wander off, he suddenly found his wooden staff interesting.

His mind returned to reality when one of Santa's yeti burst in through the doors yelling nonsense.

_"Ablishaka!" _the yeti yelled.

"What!?" North said standing up.

Another yeti shouted and North stormed off.

The rest of the guardians stood up to follow him.

They ran, well one of them ran, into the main hall where the globe was kept, along with toys and toy making machines.

As they entered the hall they were greeted by the radiant light the moon was giving off.

"Look!" Tooth pointed to the markings on the floor.

"A new guardian?" Bunny stared at the markings on the floor.

Jack's mouth hung open as a crystal began to surface from the ground.

The yeti, the elves and all the guardians stared in awe.

"W-wait why do we need another guardian? No ones in danger here!" Bunny exclaimed.

At the moment no one paid mind to the spirit of hope.

In the blue crystal two figures began to shift.

"Two more guardians!" North boasted.

A girl with pigtails and bow ties wearing a trench coat appeared. The second figure was a tall male with spiky hair sticking all over the place and what seemed like he was a wearing a leather jacket.

"Two new guardians!" Bunny yelled shaking his head ending his trance with the blue crystal.

"Bunny's right, why two? Is something going on that we don't know about?" Tooth said softly.

Jack kept staring at the crystal, the light shining brightly on it.

The snow spirit looked up at the moon through the glass roof.

"Manny! Good to see you! How have you been?" North asked with a big smile.

It seemed that North, being the second oldest spirit that can talk, can communicate thoroughly with the man in the moon.

The crystal retracted back into the ground, once it did a shadow cast over the ground, shifting into three slit eyes that seemed to throb.

A shiver ran up Jack's spine.

He noticed all the guardians looked a bit uneasy.

"A-Asura?" Tooth mumbled softly.

Jack eyed the fairy, _'Asura, who's Asura?'_

The three eyes faded away and shifted into the outline of a familiar Nightmare king.

Jack let out a gasp.

"Wait but Pitch scurried back into his dark hole! How is this possible and what does Asura have to do with all this!?" Bunny asked.

Sandman started shifting objects over his head, Tooth had a worried look in her eyes. Jack being still the new guy was beyond confused.

North looked up at the moon, "A-are you sure Manny, everything is normal here and no reports of Pitch"

Jack looked up at the moon, he could hear something but it came out as some kind of static noise.

"Not to mention wasn't Asura destroyed?" North added.

**~0o0~**

After the crystal ordeal was over the guardians headed back into the dining hall.

"Did he tell you their names?" Tooth asked flying beside North.

Said man stroked his beard, "Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans"

Bunny and Jack looked bewildered.

"I've never heard of them" Jack said.

Bunny tsked, "We haven't heard of them, why do we need more guardians, I'm pretty sure we can take care of this ourselves!"

Sandman took a bite out of his cookie and shrugged.

"Then they are new comers!" North said before biting into his gingerbread.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bunny exclaimed.

_'New huh?' _Jack thought as he a cup that contained eggnog, freezing it upon touch.

"But what does Asura have to do with this? Last time I heard he was dead" Tooth said.

"That is correct, a human killed him, I know not much about it but that is what I hear" North said.

"Wait, wait, wait hold the phone! Who's this Asura guy?" Jack asked.

Bunny smirked, "So you really don't know who he is huh?"

Jack frowned, "Yeah, yeah just explain"

"Asura was a kishin, a human who has abandon their way of life in search of power by taking the souls of innocent humans, but he wasn't just any human, he was the son of the spirit of death" Tooth said.

"Almost a year ago before you were chosen as a guardian the world suffered an out break of madness caused by him" Bunny said.

"It mostly infected the United States, specifically Nevada where the spirit of death resides" North added.

"Yes the grim reaper, he sealed away Asura, but the subject is taboo" Tooth muttered.

"Yes well a witch freed him and both started brewing some trouble" North said.

"Yeah then about a month later everything returned to normal, and as Tooth said, this subject is taboo" Bunny said before crouching down to scratch his ear.

Jack stifled a chuckle.

"Enough said! Let us meet these new guardians, let's track them down!" North beamed.

"Please don't use your little sack trick" Jack muttered.

North laughed, "Was it not enjoyable?"

"No"

**A/N: Yeah another chapter finished! If you have any questions leave them in the review box and I shall answer them in the next chapter!**

**Shout-outs: **

**DatHetaliaGuest: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Komamura's son: *nods* I agree with Roy's logic! Anyways hope that explosion didn't damage the review box! :3**

**A Paper Flower: Thank you so much! X3 I'm so excited for this story so I hope you keep on reading!**

**Cure Eclipse: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading! See ya next chapter!**

**P.S: Don't forget to leave a review! It makes me all happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys another update! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes Bring New Hellos**

**Normal P.O.V**

Death City shined with the night lights to ward off evil presences.

Not far away from there was a large cliff that watched over the strange city.

Two figures appeared a top of the cliff, a girl and a boy.

The night wind blew their against their faces.

"This is it Soul" Maka said as she moved her ash-blonde hair away from her eyes.

"What do you think everyone's doing?" Soul asked shoving his hands in his leather jacket.

The ash-blonde hair shrugged, "I don't know. How are we gonna do this?"

The albino closed his eyes in thought.

"Lord Death said we can say goodbye in the Death Room so I guess that's our next step now"

Maka sighed, she jumped on a rock and headed down to Death City along with Soul.

**~0o0~**

Maka approached the Death Room, she looked down before opening the door.

Soul could sense his partners soul waver with sorrow, he grabbed a hold of her hand and gripped it, the grip was returned.

Both of them walked towards the center of the room where all of their friends were waiting.

As they approached a familiar mirror, figures surrounded Lord Death and his Death Scythe Spirit, although Soul achieved Death Scythe status, after taking Arachne's soul, the grim reaper found Soul and Maka to be more suitable partners for each other.

As the pair approached they could hear th figure's voices.

"What happened to Soul and Maka?" a soft female voice asked.

"Yo Spirit! Where's Maka and Soul?" a loud voice boomed.

"Calm down Black*Star, I'm just as confused as you" Spirit mumbled.

The first one to notice the pair standing close by to the group was none other than Death the Kid.

His eyes widen, "M-Maka? S-Soul?" he muttered.

The group instantly stopped talking and looked in the same direction as Kid.

"Kid what the hell are you talking about there's no one there" Black*Star said.

A tall girl next to him nodded in agreement, so did the two similar looking girls.

Kid stared at the weapon and miester for what seemed forever before turning back to face his father in the mirror.

"Honorable father...i-is it true?" Kid asked.

The grim reaper nodded.

Everyone else, excluding the pig-tailed miester and her weapon looked at Kid and Lord Death with a confused expression.

"Lord Death what are you talking about?" Spirit asked.

Lord Death gave out a small sad sigh, "I will explain, its good news as well as bad news"

"Yeah what is it!? I can handle anything news!" Black*Star shouted.

Tsubaki nervously laughed before smacking him on top of his head to keep him quiet.

"Please continue Lord Death" Spirit said..

"There's no easy way to say this but Miester Maka Albarn and Death Scythe Soul Eater Evans have been in an accident that cost them their lives" Lord Death said in a serious tone.

Silence began to fill the Death Room.

Kid looked down, he knew what was going on. His partners Liz and Patty were a different story though.

Patty buried her head in Liz's shoulder holding onto her tightly as Liz buried her head on top of Patty's head.

Tears began to drip down from Tsubaki's cheeks, her eyes closed and a pained look on her face. Her partner Black*Star kept his head low, casting a shadow over his features, his fist clenched, nails slowly digging into the palm of his hands.

Next to Lord Death was Spirit who collapsed onto his knees, tears dripping down his face.

"L-Lord Death what's the good n-news?" Tsubaki asked trying to dry her tears.

"Well it's complicated to explain to normal humans but Kid will help explain the situation" Lord Death replied.

"Why Kid?" Liz asked wiping her tears off.

"Because I'm part of father's soul so I'm a spirit as well" Kid replied.

Maka and Soul looked at each other in confusion, Kid a spirit?

"A spirit?" Black*Star muttered, still keeping his head down.

"Ok everybody close your eyes" Kid instructed.

Everybody hesitated for a moment before closing their eyes.

Before starting Kid turned to his father, "What are their spirits?"

"Courage and loyalty" Death whispered to him.

Kid smiled a bit before turning back his attention to the group.

"Keep your eyes closed, what do you think of when I say the words courage and loyalty?" Kid asked.

"A tiger"

"A dog"

Soul's eye twitched, _'The tiger better be the loyal one!' _

Kid frowned, those were not the answers he was expecting.

"Maka and Soul..." Black*Star muttered.

Kid's face lightened up with surprise, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes good! Ok, honorable father do you think you can take it from here?" Kid asked.

Lord Death gave him peace signs.

"Alrighty now open your eyes, now do you believe Maka and Soul could represent courage and loyalty?"

Spirit nodded eagerly, he was starting to catch on.

Everybody nodded.

Black*Stars gaze somehow moved towards the entrance of the Death Room, as if something was calling him.

His eyes widen when he saw two familiar figures.

"M-Maka? S-Soul" he croaked.

Everybody looked in the direction Black*Star was gazing in.

Their eyes all widen.

Maka and Soul began to make their way to the center of the Death Room.

"T-They're alive!" Liz said.

Maka gave her a sad smile, "No Liz, we're dead"

"Then how come..." Patty muttered looking at Soul and Maka.

"We don't know either, apparently we have become spirits" Soul said with a small frown.

Spirit slowly approached Maka while everyone else discussed the situation

Maka looked down, as much as she hated her papa, that's how much she actually loved him.

"M-Maka is that really y-you?" Spirit mumbled.

Maka looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Papa..."

Spirit held out a hand, Maka hesitated, was she going to phase right through him like the crowd of people in the street last night?

She slowly grabbed his hand, her eyes widen when her hand didn't faze through his, instead Spirit clutched her had as if it were a life line.

"P-papa!" tears started to from Maka's face, she buried her head in Spirit's chest sobbing softly.

Spirit gave her a sad smile.

"Please don't cry my dear Maka" he whispered petting her hair.

Maka's sobbing reduced to small sniffles.

"I-I'm sorry I casted you out!" she cried.

Spirit closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair.

"I-I'm sorry too Maka, for the way I acted!"

Soul turned to face his partner, he smiled softly, _'That idiot finally forgave him huh?'_

Lord Death clapped his hands.

"Ok no more tears! As long as you believe in them you will be able to see them!"

Everybody turned to face Maka and Soul.

"As long as we believe huh?" Black*Star softly smiled.

As did Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Kid.

"S-so what are you guys gunna do now?" Liz asked fixing her hair and hat.

Maka and Soul both looked at each other.

"Lord Death suggested we travel, and hopefully along the way meet some other spirits and I guess get familiar with out new life style" Maka said.

"So that means you won't be attending the DWMA anymore" Patty said sadly.

Maka and Soul gave her a small smile, "No"

"So will this be the last time we see you guys?" Tsubaki asked.

"We'll be sure to drop in" Soul said.

Maka looked at Lord Death who nodded.

"Guess it's about time we get going" Maka said with a sad smile.

Before anything else was said Black*Star quickly rushed over to the pair and trapped them in a Black*Star style bear hug.

"It won't be the same without you guys, you were my best disciples" Black*Star mumbled.

Maka and Soul were in a bit of shock and annoyance but returned the hug to the assassin.

Black*Star's bear hug seemed to be contagious, Tsubaki ran up tot the three and began to hug them. Liz and Patty followed behind.

Although it was an asymmetrical position, Kid also decided to join the group hug.

Spirit smiled, although he lost his daughter, but with some miracle she was still here, and he was grateful for it.

**~0o0~**

The streets of Death City were usually empty at night, street lights shining on the pebble sidewalk.

Heavy boots clanked against the sidewalk followed by the sound of normal shoes.

"So where do you think we should go?" Maka asked her albino partner.

He looked at her and shrugged.

Maka sighed, "Let's just walk then"

Soul once again shrugged, a sudden thought popped into his head.

"Hey Maka what ever happened to your wings?" Soul asked.

"Eh? I don't know, but I have been thinking something, hold up let me show you" Maka said as she fiddled with her trench coat.

"What are you..." Soul's eyes widen when she began to take off her trench coat, she turned around, her back facing the albino.

She quickly took off her vest and began to unbutton her white shirt.

Soul's face started to heat up, "M-Maka what are you doing!? We're on the streets!"

"Idiot did you forget no one can see us!" Maka muttered, a small blush on her face.

That still didn't calm Soul.

Maka pulled down her shirt just to show her upper back.

"I-is there something on my back?" Maka asked.

Soul slowly took a look at Maka's back, a small gasp escaped his mouth.

Tattoo like black wings were on Maka's pale back.

"Yeah, they're like tattoos or something but they're your wings" Soul said as he looked over the markings on his miester's back.

Maka sighed, "That's what I thought, what has this world become, me having a tattoo!"

"Not only that, they ripped right through your shirt, it's stained with black blood" Soul said pointing at her shirt.

Maka groaned, "Now I have to mend these clothes, and my coat too!"

Soul chuckled when a small thought clouded his mind, _'If Maka has wings is it possible that I have some kind of power as well?' _

Maka buttoned up her coat, as she did her head snapped up, she looked around with narrow eyes.

"Maka what's wrong?" Soul asked.

Said girl looked around, "I don't know, I felt something I'm not sure what it is" she replied.

Her eyes widen, "An immortal soul!"

"Is it Free?" Soul asked.

"No it's different, there is more than one, I don't know how to explain it" Maka muttered.

Soul narrowed his eyes.

"But they don't seem to be a threat" she added.

"Strange, they're heading our way..." Maka said.

"Should I transform?" Soul asked.

Maka shook her head. _'It's just doesn't feel threatening' _

**~0o0~**

The snow white haired teen mumbled grumpily.

"Why do I have to come with you?"

The bunny in front f him grumbled.

"Whatever Frostbite, ya got the snow globes?" Bunny asked, his ears twitching slightly as he turned a corner.

"They're in my hood-"

"Shh!" Bunny hissed grabbing Jack's arm.

"What now you furry-"

"Shut ya trap! They're over there!" Bunny hissed.

Jack stopped in his tracks and looked at the streets to find two figures facing his direction.

He jumped up startled and looked back at Bunny.

"They see us!" Jack hissed.

"Alright get the snow globes ready and follow my lead"

"Huh?"

Bunny began to walk towards the figures.

**~0o0~**

Maka's eyes widen when she saw a tall rabbit approach from the shadows.

"W-what are you?" Maka asked, slightly backing up.

"It looks like a giant kangaroo" Soul muttered.

A laugh came from the shadows, a teenage boy with snow-white hair and a wooden staff appeared.

"Told ya you looked like a kangaroo!" he said.

The tall rabbit growled, "Shut it!"

"It talks!" Maka said, Soul slightly chuckled.

Maka threw him a small glare.

"Who are you guys anyways?" the miester asked.

Bunny striked a pose, "I'm the Easter bunny"

Maka and Soul seemed to have confused expressions.

"I'm Jack Frost" said boy posed, trying to mimic his fellow guardian.

"What do you want with us?" Soul asked stepping in front of Maka in a defensive manner.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you, you guys were chosen!" Jack simply said grinning.

Bunny growled, Frost! Never mind just get the snow globes!"

Jack grinned and took the snow globe out of his hoodie pocket.

Before Maka and Soul knew it a whirlpool of colors surrounded them.

**A/N: End of chapter three! How was it guys! I poured my soul into this chapter, I honestly never have written a sad chapter hope it's good!**

**Shout-outs: **

**A Paper Flower: Thanks! I hope you keep on reading! **

**Fan-Girl-Lover: Thanks! I hope I can keep the personality thing up!**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**theWolfiestWolfAlive: Yes it does have that feel! I know I killed my favorite characters! *tear* Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S: Please review I love reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys but school starts in almost a week I had orientation on Thursday and I went to help out the freshmen on Friday! Not to mention some writers block! Anyways yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Rise of the guardians!**

**Chapter 4: Guardianship**

Waves of colors surrounded the miester and weapon.

Soul on instinct wrapped his arms Maka's waist in case of any danger.

As quickly as it started, so did it finished. The two landed with a thud groaning with pain.

"Is that really them?" a female voice asked.

"Aye! It's them alright! I can feel it in my belly!" a thick Russian accent exclaimed.

The miester and weapon sat up dazed from the dimension of colors.

Maka gasped when she saw a colorful humming-bird like human staring intently at the two.

"What the hell!?" Soul screeched grabbing Maka, prepared for any kind of danger.

"W-Who are you?" Maka asked.

North laughed, "My dear we are the Guardians!"

"Okay..." Maka and Soul said simultaneously.

The two looked around their unfamiliar surroundings.

The place where they landed was full of colors and buzzing noises and creatures running up to greet the two strangers.

"That still doesn't explain why we're here!" Soul yelled growling a bit.

The fairy seemed to perk up.

"Wow! I've never seen sharp teeth! Well...you're the kid with the sharp teeth! They're so white, well not as white as Jack's but still white! May I touch them!?" she asked flying close to him.

Soul backed up alarmed, "W-what!?"

"Tooth" North said in a scolding tone.

Said fairy chuckled nervously , "Hehe sorry!"

A certain winter spirit cleared his throat, "Um North"

The Russian man grinned, "Yes that is right! Let us not forget the introductions! I am North or as everyone knows me, Santa Claus!"

Maka and Soul blinked in confusion.

The fairy flew up to the pair, "Hi my name is Tooth as in the Tooth Fairy! Nice to meet you Maka and Soul" she smiled kindly, a few small humming-bird creatures approached her, Tooth excused herself and went on to rapidly list of cities and countries.

"How do you know our na-"

"And this here is Sandman!" North said interrupting Maka.

A top hat appeared formed on top of Sandy's head, he took it off and bowed at both at them.

Maka and Soul both nodded.

"I'm the Easter Bunny as you already know" said rabbit stood proud causing Jack to suppress his laughter.

"And that little beast is Jack Frost, I doubt anyone would like to know" Bunny said motioning towards the ice spirit.

"Hey I can introduce myself!" Jack said.

By now the whole factory of elves and yeti had surrounded the guardians and the two new comers.

Maka quickly dusted herself off as she stood up.

"Why are we here?" she asked in a stern tone. She hoped her question would be answered this time.

"You two have been chosen as the new guardians!" North beamed.

"Guardians?" Soul asked.

"Of course!" Tooth replied.

"Guardians of what?" Maka asked.

Over Sandman's head figures began to shift.

"Children?"

Sandy nodded.

"Yeah so you two were chosen for some reason I don't know but you're working with us now" Bunny said.

"W-wait just a minute! Who ever said we were gunna work with you!?" Maka asked.

"Manny of course!" North said, putting out the fire between Maka and Bunny before it ignited.

"Manny? You mean the man in the moon?" Soul muttered.

"Yeah that's right" Jack said.

"Surely you heard him when you two woke up" Tooth added.

Maka and Soul nodded, remembering the sounds of the ocean.

"Welcome to the team!" North said grinning. From past experience he had learned that a big Welcoming were unnecessary, though he would rather have his elves serving the new guardians cookies and eggnog and celebrating with the sound of trumpets.

Soul and Maka once again blinked in confusion.

"What if we don't want to?" Soul asked standing in front of Maka in a defensive manner.

The guardians had puzzled expressions, the albino was being quite defensive, as if he were ready to take a bullet.

"You have no other choice!" North said his big grin permanently on his face.

"You two were chosen, its destiny" Tooth said in an encouraging manner.

Maka and Soul exchanged some looks, after a few years working and living together they seemed to have established some kind of telepathic connection. Was this what Lord Death had meant about going out and exploring the world and getting adjusted to their new lifestyle? Did he also know this was to happen?

"Fine we'll do it" Maka said.

North's smile seemed to spread a little bit more if it were possible, "Excellent!"

Bunny muttered to himself, Sandman smiled and clapped his hands, and once again Tooth was preoccupied with her little fairies.

Jack grinned, it was safe to say he was excited about not being the newest member of the group, which also meant he wasn't the _'baby' _anymore.

"Guardian meeting in the dinning room!" North announced heading towards said room.

Jack groaned, "But we just had one almost an hour ago!"

**~0o0~**

"...we woke up and saw the moon" Maka explained.

"Yes that's perfectly normal for a spirit to experience" North mumbled stroking his beard in thought.

"So this happened yesterday night?" Jack asked, interest sparkled in his eyes. It took him three hundred years of isolation before joining the guardians, but here these newbies were 'born' yesterday and here they were in the great and legendary Santa's Workshop.

Maka nodded.

"Lucky! When I first became a spirit I was all alone" Jack said with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry" Maka whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Jack scratched his cheek ad casted his gaze down, "It's no problem really"

"So what are your powers, what can you do?" Tooth asked.

"Well I got these wings and they fuse into my body when I'm not using them, they basically turn into tattoos" Maka said. "Oh and these guys just appeared out of nowhere" Maka gestured to her black bow ties on each side of her pigtails.

"What about you sharkie?" Bunny asked.

Soul's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "What did you just call me?!"

"Soul" Maka gave the albino a stern look, not just any regular of her stern looks but the stern look you will only see before getting Maka-Chopped.

He sighed in defeat, the positive thing about having Maka around was that she had saved lots of irritating people from getting beat by the albino, which was really rare.

"I have no idea, maybe being a Death Scythe is my only power" Soul muttered.

At this the Russian seemed to perch up a bit in his seat.

"A Death Scythe you say? Do you have a weapon with you?"

"No he's my partner" Maka said, a bit of pride in her tone.

Soul gave his famous smirk.

A small silence began to fill the room.

"A-aren't you two a little to young to get married?" Tooth asked shyly a small blush on her cheeks.

"Married?"

Something clicked in Maka and Soul's head and they suddenly became flustered.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! He's my weapon partner!" Maka explained.

"You seemed flustered pig-tails" Jack said smirking.

Maka threw him a cold glare that even sent a shiver down his spine, who knew girls could be so cruel?

"So you two are associated with the spirit of death?" Bunny asked.

A skull formed on top of Sandman's head, similar to Lord Death's mask.

"Yes that's it!" Soul exclaimed.

"A yes now I recall, eight-hundred years ago there was an incident that affected humans but I never thought much into it since everything seemed normal" North said stroking his beard.

Maka nodded, "Yes that's right, a magic incident that caused humans to shift into weapons.

"Crikey that's insane!" Bunny exclaimed, like almost all the guardians Bunny had been cooped up in his domain unaware of the outside world, only thing on his mind was finishing the eggs on time and bringing spring.

"He even established a school for people like us and people who handle weapons, to protect the world from madness and evil" Soul added.

"Ah yes we don't meddle with the spirit of death" North said.

Maka raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"

"We're always busy, and he's on a completely different level than us" Tooth said before leaving to attend to some of her fairies.

"Why were we even chosen in the first place anyways?" Soul mumbled, a bored expression on his face.

A nervous like aura filled the room.

"We honestly don't know, nothing seems wrong right wrong but the man in the man chose the two of you, but before picking he showed us something" Tooth said.

Sandman's golden dust began to form the shape of a person's outline, which still had Maka and Soul confused.

The sand continued to move, next forming into three split eyes.

Maka seemed to clench her jaw, a look in her eye that screamed disbelief. It was the same with Soul.

"Asura!"

All the guardians looked at the two surprised, had they known about Asura?

"Ya know this Asura?" Bunny asked.

Maka nodded, "I killed him"

**A/N: Ah finished! This seemed like a filler chapter sorry about that! But anyways school starts this Tuesday (Shit!) Hopefully I can at least update once in a two-week period. Not to mention the writer's block! Anyways if you have any ideas for the story you can PM or leave them in the review! I would be so grateful since I'm having some writers block!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Krazyfanfiction1: Thank you very much! I don't want to spoil much but his power will have to do something with Black Blood!**

**vXxBlackRabbitxXv: I was kinda depressed killing them but it was needed! XD Anyways I kinda wanted to have some kind of love triangle between Maka, Soul, and Jack, I'm so weird! XD**

**Fan-Girl-Lover: Aw thanks! I really wanted to put out the whole Spirit thing! I thought it would be touching, it took Maka's death for her to forgive him!**

**A Paper Flower: White haired guys yes! And yes feels! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Crytsal013: Update complete! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Komamura's son: Aw thank you so much guys! I did pour my soul into that chapter, a little too much though since it took me almost two weeks to come up with a chapter!**

**BlackHeart: And I give you a chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Anyways that's it! Bye see ya next chapter!**

**P.S: I love reviews please! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm alive! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like three, four weeks! School is really getting in the way! I heard sophomore year was supposed to be the most stressful I can now see why. Anyways this is basically a filler chapter hopefully I can find some way to go in the next chapter. PM me or leave a review if you have any ideas! I'll give you credit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Rise of the Guardians!**

**Chapter 5: Training**

"I killed him"

All eyes widen except for a certain red-eyed demon scythe.

"You're the human that killed Asura?" Tooth asked flying near Maka.

She nodded.

"But your just a little girl" Bunny noted.

Jack let out a small chuckle that did not go unnoticed by the scythe miester.

"Yes I killed him" Maka said, making sure to emphasize the I. She threw the tall bunny and snow spirit a glare.

North let out small chuckle ,"Let's not start fighting my friends!"

Maka narrowed her and turned her head ignoring the two. Soul chuckled lowly.

North began to examine the two, looking over their shoulders and into their eyes.

Soul raised an eyebrow, the same went for Maka.

"Um what are yo-"

"What are your powers exactly young ones?" the tall russian asked.

"I turn into a weapon and that's about it" Soul said.

"I have wings and he's my weapon, that's it" Maka answered.

North grinned as an idea entered his curious mind.

"What do you say about a little spar?"

**~0o0~**

Jack grinned mischievously as he entered the gym like room.

The place had a big space full of rocky terrain and glaciers on the ground. This space was usually used for training and leisurely sparring. Being in the outside of the workshop it was rarely used for any work matter.

"So who am I sparring with?" Maka asked as she stretched. Soul stood by her the entire time a smirk.

Of course a certain tall bunny stepped up. "Let's spar Sheila" A confident grinned grazed his expression.

Maka shrugged, in her experience as a miester she's fought more menacing looking kishin eggs. Though looks didn't matter in a situation likes this, skill overcomes that aspects

Bunny hopped across the icy terrain and stood opposite of Maka and Soul. He positioned himself in a martial arts pose, ready for any kind of attack.

Maka took off her coat which was slightly shredded, she would have to mend it later when she had time. She glanced at Soul and gave him a nod.

They grabbed hands and Soul's body began to glow, shifting into a scythe shaped.

From the sidelines Soul and Maka heard surprised gasped from Tooth, and small claps which belonged to Sandman.

Soul transformed into a death scythe and was handle carefully by Maka.

She twirled him expertly and stroke a pose ready for sparring.

"Hmph your fancy blade is nothing compared to these babies" Bunny commented as he pulled out his own toy. He held to boomerangs in his paws.

**~0o0~**

As the boomerang headed towards the young miester's head she managed a narrow escape, which she was particularly good at.

The boomerang flew back to its owner who huffed after missing it's target once again. Bunny had underestimated the young girl.

_'She's good, though she seems to be holding back, all I've done is throw my boomerangs at her for the past couple of minutes' _Bunny thought as he charged at the girl.

He aimed a kick to her head but was stopped by the scythe's pole.

Using the chance he pushed with all his might and managed to get her to get thrown backwards while he landed gracefully.

"Gr!" Maka instantly stood up after being pushed down, the bunny didn't have many fancy tricks up his sleeve but he did have the strength and speed to make up for it.

"You ok Maka?" Soul asked as his reflection shined the scythe's blade.

The girl nodded and began to charge at the spring spirit once again.

"Stop!" North yelled holding up his hands.

Maka stopped halfway on her charged and looked at the Russian, huffing slightly out of breath.

"What is it North I'm just gettin started!" Bunny proclaimed.

North grinned, "I know my friend! But how about we switch you and place Jack in, I've seen how they work with dodging and speed, let's see what they can do with Jack"

Bunny grinned, somewhere deep in his heart he knew Jack wasn't going to make it.

The snow-white haired boy grinned, his eyes started to fill with excitement already, having the thought of fighting the two new guardians.

"Alright sure why not!" Jack said. He summoned winds to carry him to the opposite side of where Maka was standing.

He spinned his wooden staff show to off some tricks, Maka was not the only one with fancy twirling magic.

**~0o0~**

As the battle commenced, Maka took in her surroundings, glaciers, rocky terrain everywhere.

Jack flew up in the sky, since Maka mentioned she had wings she was hoping she would start flying as soon as he did.

He stared at her as she remained bound to the ground.

"What aren't you going to fly up here with supposed wings?" Jack teased.

Maka's cheeks began to turn red and she let out a small growl, "Shut up and make your move already"

Jack shrugged, he twirled his staff and shot some ice at Maka's direction which she quickly dodge, unfortunately the attack spread on the ground making it slippery.

Maka stopped moving and regained her balance.

Up in the sky Jack held his stomach as he laughed at the girl with the scythe try to keep her balance.

This only infuriated Maka and she began to run full speed ahead. She was fall but she used Soul's pole as a maneuver, it looked like she was skiing for a moment which made Jack laugh even louder.

This girl sure was fun to mess around with.

He sent another zap of ice to create small walls that got in her way. This finally tripped up Maka and she fell face forward.

Soul, as a protective weapon, transformed back and help her up, to which Maka only pushed him away.

"I can get up myself Soul!" Maka hissed carefully getting up.

Soul responded with a small snort, "Says the girl who fell face forward"

Maka glared at him, "Fine let's fight in human form! Lets see if you like having a face of snow!"

She dashed back into action, jumping on a rock.

"Maka wait for me!" Soul said trailing behind her.

Jack laughed the entire time, he was entertained for sure, he was now positive that he was glad to new guardians were joining.

"Why you!" Maka growled.

Jack sent her another attack which grew more pillars of ice near the mountain of rock she was climbing on.

Ice spread on the rock she was standing on.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Soul's eyes widen as he saw the ice spread to Maka's feet, he knew what was going to happen, he instantly rushed to her and grabbed her before she fell, in the process and panic the albino seemed to have cut himself with the rock and dark liquid ran freely on his hand.

In panic and worried for Maka, Jack accidently sent another zap of ice directly towards Soul and Maka.

Soul saw the attack out of the corner of his eye, he held up his bloody hand towards it.

As if it were a command the small amount of black blood from Soul's right hand spread vigorously and harden in the process, spikes of harden black blood shot through the ice attack. A counter attack.

Everyone's eyes widen with surprise.

As soon as the ice disappeared so did the spikes of blood and Soul's small cut.

"S-Soul are you ok?" Maka said grabbing his right hand examining thoroughly.

Soul stayed silent, a bit stunned with what just happened. The black blood hardens.

That was his special power. The power to control the black blood that laid dormant in him.

Everything clicked in Soul's mind as he looked at his right hand.

**~0o0~**

"What were you thinking you dumb idiot you could've hurt Maka!" Soul yelled at the snow-haired boy.

"Hey it was an accident! It's not I purposely tried to kill her!" Jack yelled back.

"You should at least know how to control your powers then!" Soul growled.

"Soul that's enough!" The ash-blonde haired grabbed said boy's shoulder in attempt to calm him down.

"Boys there's no need to fight" Tooth said in a motherly manner.

"Yeah sure Ice Pick makes lots of mistakes but who doesn't" Bunny, to Jack's surprise, added.

Sandman strolled in between the two white-haired males with two peace signs formed on top of his head.

"That was an excellent fight! I now know of your ability thank you, you two" North said trying to drive the conversation else where.

Maka seemed to warm up to the leader of the group and gave him a small smile.

"It's no problem at all, I'm just kinda disappointed that I couldn't summon my wings" Maka said.

Soul narrowed his eyes, "Whatever" he left and headed up to the work shop.

"Don't worry just let him cool off a bit and he'll be fine" Maka said softly.

It was always this way, they would get into a fight over the silliest of things, and all it took to make up was a little time apart.

Jack sighed, a small ache started to grown in his chest, he was still trying to control his powers once again after his staff was broken by Pitch. Jack let out a frustrated sight, he called to the winds and flew back towards the workshop.

Maka stared at him from behind with a curious look in her eye.

North chuckled, "He rarely gets upset over things like this, he usually goes to mope by a window in the main floor"

Maka looked at the tall man, "Main floor huh?"

**A/N: Gah long time no see! Sorry for not updating, as I said school is being a bitch again and yeah, thanks so much for waiting, I'm not even sure if this story is worth waiting for, if it is I am very grateful *bows with gratitude* Ok I'm letting you know, which pairing do you like best, MakaXSoul (original) or MakaXJack (crossover) most votes will be the pairing for this story.**

**Shout-outs: **

**Krazyfanfiction1: I've only seen one episode of Hellsing and yes that's kind of a bit like it!**

**vXxBlackRabbitxXv: Nice! Good I like it! Yes a love triangle is never to weird v.v**

**Komamura's son: Ah yes coffee and broken glass, a good combination! Thanks for the review as always! Hope you liked this chapter as it reveals Soul's powers! **

** . : Yes I love your name! And thanks so much hope you like this crossover most of my cross overs so far have been with like humans and stuff.**

**RexyKai: Thanks! I would update more if school didn't like to bite on my ass everyday, and FrostXSoul? Soul and Jack? I love yaoi and stuff but yeah Hehe *awkward silence***

**dragoncrawler: Haha yeah, it was small but it was there! Thanks hope you like this chapter not very good at fighting scenes.**

**Yeah so...see you next time!**

**P.S: I love reviews as much as I love anime, please be a friend and donate a review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah another chapter! I'll try to update once a month I hope you'll wait for me! Such writers block! I alrighty then from the votes it will be MakaXJack (Cold Angel?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter 6: Mad Dreams**

The halls were filled with emptiness, for the clock had struck eight which meant for the workshop's workers to retire to their quarters for the night.

A certain ash-blonde hair girl wandered the halls.

"This workshop is huge" Maka muttered under her breath.

She turned a small corner, a bright light hit her eyes, she squinted and saw a figure hunched over the window.

"Jack?" she called out to him.

The figure looked up, blue eyes met green.

"Maka?" he mumbled.

He jerked his face and faced the mirror, as if telling the girl to leave.

Maka slowly approached him, "North said you'd be here, your moping place?"

Silence.

"What would you know?"

Maka frowned, she sat next to him, "Believe or not I used to mope a lot in my bedroom"

Jack didn't answer.

Maka's eye twitched a bit with irritation, "Ok look there's no point on being depressed, I'm alive aren't I? Well not technically, hehe, so what you made a small mistake, all of us make mistakes so just get over it!"

Jack slowly turned to face her, with slightly wide eyes.

"Still that's something I could've prevented!" Jack yelled.

"How!?" Maka yelled, if he wasn't going to cheer up she might as well listen to what he had to say.

"Those are my powers, for over two-hundred years I've used them daily, basically a part of me, but after Pitch broke my staff my powers were kinda off the charts and a bit hard to handle properly" Jack mumbled.

Maka frowned, was that what all the fuss was about? She understood what he meant, as a DWMA student she wanted to learn all her and Soul's power, control it to protect those in need. Like the fight in the cemetery when they had to take those extra courses after she and Soul had the ninety-nine soul repossessed. They managed a Witch Hunter but weren't able to execute it properly, which in the process almost killed Black*Star.

Maka let out a small laugh to Jack's disbelief.

"Hey! W-"

Maka interrupted him by using her hand to 'Maka Chop' his head.

"Then just train to gain control over your powers stupid" Maka gave him a small smile.

Jack blushed slightly and scratch his cheek.

"You didn't have to call me stupid"

Maka giggled, "Sorry"

Jack sighed, the heaviness in his chest was suddenly lifted, "Well if I'm going to train to have more control over my powers you should learn how to use those wings of yours"

Maka's cheeks puffed up slightly, "Whatever"

Jack chuckled.

"Anyways it's getting late and I'm really tired not to mention I have to mend my clothes" Maka said getting up.

Jack snorted, "Girls"

"Hmph!" Maka turned her head away and headed to her room.

"Well goodnight!" Jack yelled from behind.

In response Maka waved her hand.

Jack smiled, _'She's weird'_

**~0o0~**

Wind rustled the trees leaves, it was still autumn and so all the leaves fell with the gust of wind. It was dark, no one dared to enter this certain forest, legend has it that a demon lived in a deep hole within the forest.

Though that was partially true, it wasn't really a demon, more like a spirit with a grudge and means to get revenge.

In a certain hole there laid cages, dents all over them, debris from past furniture, and books lying everywhere.

"Nope" the dark figured closed the book and threw it behind it.

Pitch began to grow frustrated, was there anyway to get rid of the Guardians? Is a way for darkness and fear to recoil and come back to the earth?

Pitch stood up from his current position, time was ticking by, so his impatience grew. His powers were still weak from the last encounter he had with those blasted Guardians.

He kicked a pile of books.

He yelled and kicked another stack against the shelf, many books fell out of place and landed near Pitch's feet.

He frowned and kicked the book, forcing it the face up.

A shape caught his eye, Pitch found himself grinning.

"Asura!"

He grinned, "Of course! How didn't I see this!"

Pitch grabbed the book from the ground and began to flip through it.

He stopped in mid thought, _'Isn't he dead? Pathetic! He was defeated by a simple human, but his powers were great!' _

Pitch paced the dark corner, an expression which showed he was in thought.

A vicious grin started to spread on his lips.

He lifted both of hands, he moved his fingers in a twirling motion.

The fight with the Guardians weakened his powers, but it didn't completely obliterate them.

Black sand began to gather at the man's fingertips, slowly they began to form a small figure of his once glorious majestic nightmares.

He grinned.

_"This will do, it barely has enough power to be detected by the Grim Reaper so it should be easy to get pass him" _

He caressed his nightmare.

"Don't worry my dear, your just the right size for this mission, and once it's over you'll experience a different kind of power"

He grinned once again before grabbing the book. He began to walk towards the opening of his domain.

"Next stop Nevada, Death City!" he shouted with an amused grin.

A black void appeared under his feet and he was swallowed, the miniature Nightmare flew behind him, entering the black void before it closed up.

**~0o0~**

A pair of eyes fluttered opened revealing bright green irises.

Maka yawned as she stretched herself.

Although North's domain was mostly a workshop, it was also nice for living with proper guest rooms filled with clothing suitable for both genders and indoor plumbing.

Maka stood up from bed and made her way to the rest room, she stripped of her clothing and entered the bath after preparing it.

She quickly ducked her head under the water, she closed her eyes and sat there in thought.

_"I guess we're living here now"_

After a few more seconds in thought she resurfaced and reached out of the tub for a towel.

After unplugging the drain she got out and dried herself, she faced the mirror and wiped off the steam, staring back her were bright green eyes which slightly startled her.

"My eyes were never this bright" she mumbled under her breath.

She sighed and shook her head, of course she would experience changes, she was no longer human.

She turned around, her back facing the mirror, she saw black markings in shape of the wings she saw back at the beach. If a normal person were to see them they would think that they look like a tattoo.

Maka once again sighed. She headed back into the bedroom to see to her clothes which she had badly mended.

"Dammit my coat is ruined" she muttered.

The only thing of clothing that survived was her skirt and boots, the rest had rips filled with dry black blood.

Mentally groaning the young girl headed towards the closet full of clothing. She pondered if she should wear what's in the closet.

"Ah I just wish I had something to wear!" Maka exclaimed throwing her towel at the ground.

Before she knew it she felt movement in her hair and back, black gloves began to form on her arms, which almost reach her shoulder, making her hands seem more slender than usual.

She felt as if the black blood shifted into clothing, which was exactly what it was doing, she turned around and ran to the nearest mirror.

She gasped when she saw a very familiar black dress. It was the same black dress she wore when she entered the black room with Soul, though it was a bit shorter, the ruffles reached her knees and instead of the high heels she wore that day, it looked like black ballerina shoes. Her pigtails were being held up by the same black bows that appeared when she first woke up.

She twirled around and found black wings sticking out from her back.

Excitement began to flow through her.

"They're out!" she said touching them.

A grin began to formed, she began to make her way out of her room, her destination, the training room of course.

**A/N: Hi guys end of chapter here! I'll try to make a design for Maka's outfit and post on both tumblr and Instagram Darklover62199 and I kinda wanna change Soul's outfit too I just don't know to what. If you guys have any ideas don't be scared to leave a review or PM me. God I need to get better at drawing I wish this was a doujinshi or whatever! X3**

**Shout Outs:**

**KrazyFanfiction1: Thank you very much! **

**vXxBlackRabbitxXv: Wow I'm starting to ship this hard now lol XD but yeah Maka and Jack!**

**Komamura's son: I hope Maka and Soul's powers are even ah IDK but yeah thanks for the review guys! Love ya!**

**death of snipers: Alright! To answer your first question without spoiling too much I just wrote this because this question was literally my inspiration thank you! So yeah based on this chapter Pitch is going to Death City and going to get something. Which is kinda how Soul Eater and ROTG will mix, the Death is a guardian and Kid is part of his soul so you could say Kid is like half a guardian. I said they're Guardians because that's part of my plot, and what do you mean by the others? The gang? For suspense I guess.**

**death of snipers: Alright moving on to your next question, Asura is dead and guess if people actually read this section of my story, Pitch will try to or not harness Asura's powers.**

**death of snipers: Thanks! And thanks for your questions! Not many people question my story. I forgot to mention this but Maka kinda feels a substance on her back, I've put on those fake tattoos as a kid and it felt like there was something on my skin, so that part refers to tattoos.**

**death of snipers: I don't understand the first part of our question sorry! Now for the second part, I couldn't come up with anything else and I kinda wanted to make a visual of what Maka and Soul are representing. Well in that chapter Maka remembers some advice that Lord Death told her, to go explore the world and adjust to the new life style. So joining the Guardians will kinda help Soul and Maka. Once again thank you very much for your questions!**

**Guest: I did update! *grin***

**demonchawizar: Why thank you! MakaXJack it is! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**So yeah got lots a reviews! Guys thanks so much for the new followers lately! It helps me write sometimes believe or not! See ya later love you all!**

**P.S: I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE AMAZING!**


End file.
